


Books and Hot Chocolate

by silvershadowsea



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, i was looking through my old writing folder and found this, is that a thing??, rated teen for language i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershadowsea/pseuds/silvershadowsea
Summary: Carmilla gets caught reading something *undignified*
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Kudos: 20





	Books and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't remember writing this ok bye

Carmilla glances at her phone's glowing screen and sighs. It's six in the morning, and she would really love to finish reading her book, but Laura will be up soon. Carmilla doesn't want to be judged for her sleeping habits again, so she figures she'll try to feign some kind of normal sleep schedule. She closes the book reluctantly and turns off her light, groping around behind her head to find a good place to put the book down.

CRASH.

_Shit. Shit shit shit,_ thinks Carmilla, scrambling for the light, clicking it on, and searching the floor to find whatever fell over. It's a mug. She tosses off the blankets, grabs the mug, and puts it back on the shelf. She's just pulling the covers up over her head when--

"Carm?" a sleepy voice asks. "Did you hear that?"

_Fuck._ "Um... yeah. I knocked over a mug. Sorry." Carmilla hears the shuffle of blankets, and Laura's light turns on, illuminating some impressive bedhead.

Laura's eyes move to the book Carmilla just put down. "Were you reading?"

Well. There goes any illusion of a normal human sleep pattern. "Yeah," she admits.

Laura yawns and checks her phone. "It's 6:04. Don't you have class at 10:30?"

Carmilla rolls her eyes. "Whatever. It's a good book, okay? _Graceling._ She holds it up for Laura to see.

"Oh. I didn't know you read books like that," Laura says, head tilted, staring at the cover. Carmilla's usual book choices were old, and you could tell by the monochrome covers with small, plain titles. _Graceling_ 's cover had fancy text, bright colors, and a sword with a girl's eye reflected in it, of all things.

Carmilla rolls her eyes again, feeling her face heat up. "Maybe I like to read stupid books sometimes and not be interrogated."

Laura giggles. "Seriously? You have guilty pleasure novels? Let me see that." She jumps out of bed and snatches the book from Carmilla's hand. Laura opens the cover to read the summary as Carmilla grumbles and hides under the covers.

" _Katsa has been able to kill a man with her bare hands since she was eight - She's a Graceling, one of the rare people in her land born with an extreme skill. As a niece of the king, she should be able to live a life of privelege, but Graced as she is with killing, she is forced to work as the king's thug. When she first meets Prince Po, Graced with combat skills, Katsa has no hint of how her life is about to change--"_ Laura wiggles her eyebrows. "Ooh, sounds interesting," she says teasingly-- _"She never expects to become Po's friend. She never expects to learn a new truth about her own Grace or about a terrible secret that lies hidden far away..."_

Carmilla pokes her head out from the blankets. "Shut up."

"It's okay, Carm. I'm not going to tell anybody you read books meant for teenagers. Go ahead and keep being a moody 300-year-old who only reads super old books so people think you're cool."

"I have an idea. Why don't we change the subject before I throw this book at your face, cupcake?" says Carmilla, scowling.

Laura bites her lip and smiles. "Okay. Want some hot chocolate?"

\---

Several minutes later they're sitting cross-legged together on Laura's bed holding steaming mugs of Laura's cocoa. Carmilla sips hers and makes a face. "Ow. It's hot."

Laura blows on her chocolate casually. "Well, seeing as I just boiled the water like thirty seconds ago..."

Carmilla elbows her in the side.

"Hey! You could've made me spill that!" She hugs her mug protectively.

She smirks. "But I didn't."


End file.
